Hurt
by Natsuyoshi
Summary: Tsuna selalu disiksa ayahnya dan tidak memiliki teman! Bagaimana Tsuna bisa melewati semua itu! *summary gagal*


Hai semuanya, kembali lagi bersama saya author narsis nan ganteng ini...

Hari yang cerah ya? *mendung*

Oh, iya, hari ini saya akan menyungguhkan fanfic ini... mungkin agak gaje untuk para sahabat sekalian *siapa*~

Tetapi teramat sangat ku hormati bagi kalian yang mau membaca fanfic ini...

Btw... selamat membaca...

* * *

Disclaimer : Amano Akira.

Warning : apa ya..

* * *

"AYAH! KUMOHON JANGAN LAKUKA~"

**SLAP**.

"DIAM KAMU, DASAR MURAHAN."

**SLAP. SLAP.**

"Kumohon ayah! Jangan lakukan ini padaku..."

Dan ia hanya dapat menangisi takdirnya yang begitu kejam, begitu gelap dan pekat.

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah, semua orang menikmati hari yang hangat ini, mereka tertawa bahagia dan tersenyum. Tetapi tidak untuk anak malang yang saat ini terkulai lemas di kasur kusamnya.

Tidak dapat bergerak, remuk, hancur.

Walau ingin bergerak, ia _pun_ akan segera jatuh lagi kekasurnya. Tetapi ia teringat, ia harus sekolah, kalau tidak ayahnya akan memukul dan menyiksanya lagi... bahkan mencabuli dia seperti kemarin.

Perlahan tubuh kecil itu mulai bangkit, menopang pada tembok, dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Di bersihkannya seluruh badannya, badan yang ia anggap sangat kotor, dan mejijikan.

Setelah selesai, ia turun kebawah menuju dapur dan membuat sarapan untuknya dan ayahnya, jika ayahnya tahu dia tidak membuat sarapan, ia akan disiksa lagi...

Ia memakan sarapannya dengan terburu-buru karena ia sudah telat, ia menyambar tasnya dan berlari tertatih mengingat kemarin baru saja di*biip* ayahnya sendiri.

Ia berlari menuju gerbang yang sudah tertutup, dilihatnya komite kedisiplinan sudah berada di depan pagar itu.

"Kau terlambat, _herbivore._"

Ia hanya bisa menunduk pasrah, ia tahu... pasti ia akan di pukul lagi... ia menutup matanya erat-erat menunggu... menunggu badannya akan di sakiti lagi, dipukul lagi. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing sekali, dan limbung kedepan.

Hanya wajah _stoic_ Hibarilah yang ia lihat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

'**Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah, Hibari**_**-sama**_**. Kalau begini terus ia akan mati muda.'**

'**Begitu? Walaupun dia hanyalah seekor **_**herbivore**_**, tetapi dia tetap murid Namimori, rawatlah dia.'**

'**Ba-baik!'**

Membuka matanya, yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah bola lampu terang yang menyilaukan. Ia segera bangkit dan mendapati dirinya berada di klinik.

/apa yang terjadi padaku?/

"Ah! Sawada Tsunayoshi, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Pemuda kecil itu hanya terdiam. Lebih tepatnya terlalu lemas. Ia melihat jamnya, sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Ah ... terlambat.

"_Herbivore_."

Tsuna mendongak kaget melihat seseorang sudah berada di pintu klinik. Kusakabe _pun_ menjauh dan membukuk lalu pergi. Tsuna terdiam, apa yang akan dilakukan Hibari? Memukulnya? Menggigitnya sampai mati?

"Pulanglah."

/e-eh?/

"Pulang atau _Kami korosu._"

Tsuna buru-buru mengambil tasnya lalu membungkuk, dan berlari pergi. Menjauh dari klinik. Ia berlari kencang melewati jalan, tidak ia pedulikan orang yang ia tabrak sampai jatuh. Yang ia harapkan saat ini hanyalah... semoga ayahnya belum pulang.

Ia membuka pintu rumah secara perlahan, dan menutupnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya... sepertinya ayahnya belum pulang... lalu ia mendesah lega dan terhenti saat ia mendapati kaki kekar ayahnya sudah berada didepan matanya.

/A-ayah.../

Suara isakan terdengar dari dalam kamar kecil itu, terlihat sosok itu penuh dengan luka dan lebam akibat dipukuli ayahnya, karena terlambat pulang dan tidak membuatkan ayahnya _makanan_. Well, semalas itukah ayahnya sampai-sampai selalu bergantung pada anak rapuh seperti Tsunayoshi? Dan selalu memukulinya?

*KRUUUUK*

"A-ah, iya, aku belum makan sejak tadi pagi... (hanya sebuah roti saja)" dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur berharap ada sisa bahan untuk di masak.

Ia membuka kulkas, masih ada ikan dan lobak. Yeah! Bisa dijadikan Sup dan Ikan bakar. Tsuna tersenyum dan berseru dalam hati. Namun, sebelum ia dapat makan, ia merasa rambutnya dijambak. Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga, siapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini? Ia hanya ingin makan! Hanya makan saja...

Ia terlempar kedalam kamar mandi, dan matanya membulat ketika melihat ayahnya mengambil shampoo, dan memasukannya kedalam mulut Tsuna. Pahit! Tidak enak! Tsuna ingin menjerit tetapi ayahnya memegang dagunya kuat-kuat, ia menangis, sementara ayahnya terus memasukan cairan shampoo kedalam mulut Tsuna.

/Pa-pahit... ayah ampuni aku! Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak.../

"Dasar anak tidak berguna! Sudah pulang telat, tidak membuatkanku makanan... masih berani untuk makan? Tidak tahu diuntung!" lalu di tendangnya Tsuna yang sangat mual karena terpaksa menelan semua shampoo itu, kepalanya pusing, tubuhnya sangat sakit. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ayahnya terlalu kuat.

/Aku hanyalah anak tidak berguna, Aku memang tidak berguna, ayah pantas memperlakukanku seperti ini./ _Pikirnya_. Padahal sebenarnya yang seperti ini dinamakan kekerasan terhadap anak. Iya kan?

Esoknya saat terbangun, ia mendapati dirinya masih berada di kamar mandi dengan mulut penuh busa shampoo, ia segera membersihkan mulutnya dan juga mandi, lalu memperban luka, juga memplesternya. Setelah itu ia membuatkan sarapan untuk ayahnya dan pergi ke sekolah.

Untuk hari ini ia tidak terlambat, sehingga tidak perlu berurusan dengan Hibari. Ia memasuki kelas, seperti biasa tidak akan ada yang peduli dengan Tsuna. Walaupun ia terluka, tidak masuk, atau apapun, tidak akan ada yang peduli.

Tsuna berjalan menuju mejanya, tepat bersamaan guru masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Semuanya, hari ini kita akan mendapatkan teman baru."

Semua langsung bersemangat dan ada juga yang ber_gossip_, "siapa itu?", "cewek atau cowok?", dll.

"Yo, Namaku Yamamoto Takeshi, salam kenal," lalu ia menampilkan senyuman _happy-go-lucky_ nya yang sangat menyilaukan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk di belakang Sawada," sang guru menunjuk tubuh kecil yang sedang melipat tangannya dan tertidur di meja.

Yamamoto berjalan mendekati bangkunya, dan melihat Tsuna. /penuh perban/ batinnya.

* * *

"SAWADA!" teriak Yamamoto mengagetkan Tsuna yang sedang duduk memakan bekalnya _sendirian_. Ia menatap Yamamoto dengan tatapan 'mau-apa-kau-ada-di-sini?' sedangkan Yamamoto hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Tsuna.

"Sawada! Beritahu aku nama lengkapmu ya?" Yamamoto lalu memegang tangan Tsuna, dan memberikan sesuatu di tangannya.

"E-eh? I-ini apa?" Tsuna melihat benda kecil berbentuk kotak itu... Ada tulisannya... Yamamoto.. Takeshi?

/Lalu kenapa ia memberikan ini padaku?/ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Itu! Itu agar kau selalu mengingatku sebagai temanmu, jangan dihilangkan ya?" Tsuna menatapnya kebingungan...

/teman? Aku? Aku temannya?/

"Sekarang beritahu aku nama lengkapmu... Sawada," Yamamoto menatap Tsuna lekat-lekat berharap Tsuna menjawab. Tetapi ia terhenti saat melihat nama di buku tulis yang tergeletak dimeja.

"Sawada... Tsunayoshi? Tsunayoshi? Tsuna!" teriaknya, dan Tsuna hanya bisa terbengong...

Sampai terdengar suara dari kerubungan anak laki-laki lainnya,

"Oi, Yamamoto! Sedang apa kau bersama dame-Tsuna? Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya nanti kau tertular penyakit sialnya lho! Hahaha!" mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Tsuna hanya terdiam,

/Yamamoto... pasti... ia tidak akan berteman denganku. Siapa yang mau berteman dengan dame-Tsuna sepertiku?/

"Maa, maa, kupikir Tsuna anak yang baik, karena dia sama sekali tidak membalas apa yang kalian lakukan padanya."

Mata Tsuna melebar mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Aku adalah... teman Tsuna."

/Yamamoto.../

To be continue-

Hyahahaha, cerita gaje apa ini? Oke, disini ku **pertegas** tidak ada pairing apapun disini, dan tentang pencabulan antara Tsuna dan ayahnya itu bukan apa-apa, dan enggak ada hubungan ayahxanak!

Well, walaupun kayak ada pairing 8027, tapi Cuma persahabatan kok! Ciyus deh, gaboong!

Kalau begitu sampe sini dulu ya... belum tamat kok! Hehehe, dan penyiksaan Tsuna akan berlanjut terus... *Asah cambuk*


End file.
